


Adjustments

by SomewhereNotHere



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: “Hold still unless you want needle marks on you.”





	

The inner part of the waistcoat is too soft, too silky, for Raidou not to gently rub the material between his thumb and index finger. It is smooth and warm, and somehow feels like… _home?_ A nonsense thought; it does not belong to him, so why it would cross his mind, he is not entirely sure.

In any case, perhaps when the coming year passes he may begin to wear such clothing himself. He cannot go walking around the Capital in his Yumizuki Imperial High School uniform forever, much less after he has graduated. No, maybe this sort of outfit would suit him… paired with a decent hat too.

He stands there in front of the dusty mirror, in the room he has claimed for his own above the Narumi Detective Agency, his usual black hat in his hands, looking over himself and the outfit he has tried on; it is a familiar brown and white number that he, personally, prefers over the complete white look. The contrast between the white shirt and the rest of the suit is something he is quite fond of, and it is easy on the eyes compared to the brightness of the other one.

If Narumi does not intend to wear it again, perhaps he would allow Raidou to keep it for himself.

“Ah, it seems the caper has been caught,” Raidou jolts ever so slightly where he stands, head turning towards his left where the door is, “Busted, kiddo.”

Narumi has nothing but a smile on his face, which only seems to make the situation worse. Raidou did not mean to cause any offence by his actions, and it was only due to the clothes having been mixed up with his own – due to a certain man’s carelessness – that made him curious to see what he himself would look like in such an attire.

“It suits you… excuse the pun.”

If Gouto were in the room, he knows he would have rolled his eyes.

“I apologise,” even with Narumi waving his hand at the apology and shaking his head, Raidou continues, “I will wash them again and place them back in your wardrobe.”

Narumi walks into the room and stands beside Raidou, placing a hand on his shoulder as he gazes upon him in the mirror. He looks the young summoner up and down, humming in contemplation. A few seconds later, he nods to himself, a wider smile on his face.

“Hold still there, Raidou, I’m going to give this a fix up.”

Raidou watches as Narumi leaves the room, no sooner returning with a small tin box in his hands. He opens the lid and inside are various items used for sewing and other such activities. Narumi places the tin box on the bed, retrieving a pair of scissors, a needle, and two bundles of thread.

He makes his way back over to where Raidou is standing, stopping just behind him to crouch down onto one knee so that he has better balance. Raidou watches him quizzically in the mirror and all Narumi does is laugh.

“Hold still unless you want needle marks on you.”

Raidou nods and complies with his words, watching and finally understanding what the older man is doing; Narumi unthreads parts of his trouser leg, just enough to make the material looser, then bunches it up in parts to see where he needs to tighten the material.

“Narumi-san, this is your suit,” Raidou states the fact clearly, “Why are you adjusting it?”

“Think of it as a hand-me-down graduation present. If you don’t wear this on our first night out on the town together, I’ll be hurt, you know.”

Raidou doesn’t speak, only focusing on what amount of Narumi’s handiwork he can make out from looking at the angles in the mirror that are in view to him.

“… That is, _after_ you graduate, and I’ll sneak you a drink when Tae’s not looking.”

“Thank you.”

“What was that, kid?”

Narumi raises himself off the ground, turning Raidou to face him so he can start on the arms of the suit jacket. The body of it is perfectly fine, there’s not much between them, and the muscles Raidou has gained after all his training more than makes up for any difference there may have been in body size.

“Wait,” Narumi withdraws the needle as Raidou speaks, “… Here.”

Suddenly there is a black hat atop Narumi’s head, specifically a black hat that belongs to Raidou. For a moment he swears he catches Raidou smiling, yet it’s gone within a blink of an eye.

“How about it, Raidou? Do you think I’d have been the student to make the dolls fall for me?”

“That, I cannot say.”

“Boo, you’re no fun…”


End file.
